For a power FET, the gate junction is usually biased at a high voltage in order to obtain high output power. In this case, a large electric field is formed in the channel below the gate edge on the drain side. Such a large electric field may result in a breakdown in the channel region between the gate and the drain electrode. One disadvantage of a high-electron mobility transistor (HEMT) is its limited ability to controlling junction field effects.